The Sun and The Moon
by FLYsunotori
Summary: How the sun and the moon came to be. This is an AU story and there are character deaths... I don't really like this and it was for a school project!


This is an AU obviously...and this should be obvious, if i was Tite Kubo, would I really be writing on fanfiction when I could just make it cannon?

Oh and Sol is Ichigo and Luna is Rukia...

* * *

In a land of no nights  
Live the citizens of Tsuyo  
And the story of a princess  
Who, with her round hair,  
A peasant boy, her friend  
With his bright orange hair  
The story of how their love  
Transcends time.

The princess, Luna, escaped from the castle  
Wandering around, curious of the world outside  
Where she met him, Sol, the peasant boy.  
She learnt about the daily life  
Of those outside her world.  
But when her brother sent out escorts,  
She came willingly, knowing she would return one day

Time went by, and they grew up.  
The time between them grew shorter and shorter  
Luna with her increased responsibilities her brother gave  
And Sol to take care of the community  
They would never see each other  
So they stared into the sky that never changed  
That blue, blue sky that night never touched

When the girl turned sixteen, there was a visitor upon the land  
He had heard that there was a wonderful treasure,  
The treasure that no one could compare  
Journeying to the palace, he was accepted in,  
Red spiky hair and all.

Luna's brother felt that something bad  
Would happen, but he ignored it  
How could a sorcerer like him disrupt the peace?

Aer, the sorcerer, introduced himself to them.  
Bya, her brother, his advisors, and Luna the Princess.  
The first time he saw her he fell in love with her.  
She never saw him, only someone else,  
Far in the streets below.

Sol lived with his father and twin sisters.  
The youngest sister stayed home and cooked,  
While the older sister stayed and helped  
He and his dad worked in the fields, and he  
Always waited to meet the princess once again.  
The big festivals, the public speeches,  
He would go to all, to only catch a glimpse.  
A glimpse of his one and only love  
He would draw near, only to be pushed back.  
For the difference in their standing was too great.

Aer could no longer wait any longer  
He had given her everything he could think,  
Clothes, food, money, gifts. She only sadly smiled  
And thanked him. Nothing more.  
He enchanted the castle, to deeply sleep  
And took her away, to his lair far below

When all awoke, Luna was not in sight,  
All frantically searched, the sorcerer gone, too.  
The best in the land to find the fair princess  
From the clutches of the evil one.

Many journeyed far  
None ever returned.

The brother knew he could no longer hide  
He announced to all in the land,  
"Any who can find my fair sister  
Shall have whatever their heart desires."

Many journeyed far  
None ever returned.

Sol, the peasant boy's, heart sank,  
His world had shattered into pieces  
The fragile world in confusion  
Day by day the warriors went  
Day by day they never returned

Many journeyed far  
None ever returned

He trained in vain to become strong  
Like a madman on fire  
But try as he would  
The other warriors were stronger

A goddess watching the world below  
Looked and saw this young youth.  
She saw that he had fire  
Something others did not have

At night, in his dreams,  
He seemed to call out,  
"_Realizing a voice that  
__Could see though everything._"  
Calling out to someone, his love,  
His helplessness overtaking him.

In his dreams she came,  
To ask him of his worries  
To ask him to be at peace

"My childhood friend has disappeared.  
Gone away with this man.  
In the clutches of one who has done evil.  
I want to help, I need to help,  
Nothing I do will ever change.  
We cannot defy fate  
For we are the leaves.  
The winds of fate shall blow us around  
Tossing and turning  
Till we fall to the ground."

She paused and thought  
Taken aback, smiled  
"You are quite wise for one so young  
Do not forget that you have a power  
Stronger that steel at your disposal  
But if your resolve is half-hearted  
Forget it.  
If you truly want to save her  
I shall give you your strength.  
But remember-

Many journeyed far  
None ever returned.

But follow your heart and perhaps we shall see."

When the boy awoke,  
The Goddess was gone.  
But in his hand, a sword unknown to him  
Sleek and sharp  
Pointed and large  
As tall as he.  
Gray on front, black on back,  
The white hilt wrap flowing

Many journeyed far  
None ever returned

Far and wide the boy traveled  
The thought of his family driving him.  
But most of all, her smiling face.  
No longer shining brightly  
Her sad face,  
Standing there in front of the masses.

He found his lair, searching far.  
Quietly he stepped through.  
The thoughts of warmth running though.  
He braces himself for up ahead.

The dead are dead.  
But perhaps there is life after?

Luna sat, staring at the wall.  
She no longer seemed to think.  
A doll, her soul elsewhere.

He steps forward, his mouth open  
Another, another, quivering ever so slightly.  
"Luna..."

_If fate is the wind  
__Then we are the leaves  
__Tumbling around helplessly._

Aer seems to melt out of the shadows.  
His eyes a deadly glint.  
"Now who are you, young man?  
Another one set to steal my prize?"

"I am Sol, son of E.  
A humble servant of the lady you hold."

"Oh? Is that so? Don't you see?  
She is happy. Away from her chains,  
Burdens, hatred.  
Away from the one she seeks so much."

Sol opened his mouth, then thought.  
Long ago, when both were so young  
Those long forgotten memories  
Of their innocent days.  
The days he missed so much.

"See, like the others you have no purpose.  
Leave, or you shall be killed like the others.  
But I'd rather not, the carpets will stain  
That bloody red I hate so much."

Sol stood his ground, never wavering  
"You seek to make the lady happy,  
But do you see a smile?  
Her face has hardened like a rock  
Unlike the smile so long ago."

Aer narrowed his eyes, glared menacingly.  
The smile he had never seen  
Shown to this mere boy?

The fought, back and forth  
Sparks flying, metal crashing.  
Bodies flying, bodies crashing.  
Oaths thrown, words unsaid.

Aer faltered, weak of fighting  
Many men, all experienced.  
This novice here was strong  
And he dodged and struck well.  
But still there were gaps.  
Like there if he could only-

Sol felt his body slowing.  
As if something was slowing him down  
As he saw the other's face  
His smile made him stop.

"You are a fool like others,  
No matter what, poison will kill.  
It has no preference, distaste,  
It shall kill soon within-"  
Aer stopped, feeling something  
Looking down and saw he was stabbed  
Sol's face was twisted in pain  
And his was shock, hatred.

Many journeyed far  
None ever returned.

He withdrew his sword, watching  
As the mighty sorcerer fell.  
But the last words haunted him,  
"If I shall not have my prize,  
then no one will."

He saw as Luna turned,  
Her eyes wide with shock.  
"Who are you my fair knight,  
To rescue me from this place?"

Sol opened his mouth but slumped over,  
The poison taking its toll.  
"I am only a servant in your kingdom  
Neither a knight nor a noble.  
A peasant boy who wishes  
Only to see you smile again."

Luna looked at him with wonder  
Then asked, "What is your name,  
O person who wants me to smile?"

"Sol, Sol of those summer days  
Of those when we met.  
Of those when you left  
Promising to come back."

_Sol_, she thought, _the boy...  
_Rushing over, she felt rears run down her face.  
"Sol, you. I remember.  
I always missed you  
And those summer days  
I loved. You treated me  
Like a friend, an equal  
Even if you knew I was the heir  
Of Tsuyo."

She lifted his head up and  
Looked him in the eye.  
"You have broken his curse  
But I no longer have long to live.  
He has given me a curse, that when he loses  
I would die along with him."

Holding him close, she let go,  
She kissed him and then she went cold.

Many journeyed far  
None ever returned

He had got what he had said,  
The sorcerer getting his last wish granted.

It was not long after he also died,  
Each in the other's arms.

The goddess that had given him gifts  
Knew that this would happen.  
She watched helplessly as fate unfolded.  
The gods might be the ones that were the wind  
But sometimes even they too were blown by fate.

Their love for each other had  
Killed them both in the end.  
Their love in the end was not  
Accepted by fate.

The goddess looked at the two  
And decided to honor them.  
She made the Sun, to moon to govern  
The skies above, side by side  
Forever and ever.

The sorcerer, in the pits of darkness  
Forever banished after death,  
Cursed the sky, cursed the sun,  
Pierced the sky between them  
"_Red fang pierced the sky  
__Forever separating them._"

Cursing the girl too, to walk  
In darkness like him.  
But the curse proved too much  
There were tears, rips, specs.  
Light had shone through.  
So the stars came into the world.

For many journeyed far  
But none ever returned.

* * *

Well this was for a school project when we had to write a myth for class. A few years later (or was it only one?...) i decided to rewrite it and do it for another class. Sadly my friend pointed out that it was 'not my essence' (unless it is being a IchiRuki shipper...) and it was trashed. My friend (Dark Bunny of Doom :D) decided to be my BETA and wrote it out soon after... Could you guess who Aer is? The funny thing is that I asked who should be the 'bad guy,' him or Aizen and all of them yelled his name, even the fangirl... (this was before though so...)


End file.
